


It's Different

by CoffeeDrip



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Cas, Last Night on Earth, M/M, Making Love, Season Nine ending, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeDrip/pseuds/CoffeeDrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shows Castiel the difference between having sex and making love the night before he is locked in Heaven for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Different

**Author's Note:**

> My first published smut, so please be kind! I am a-ok with constructive criticism but please know that it took a lot on my part to finally put an explicit work out for viewing! 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> NOT BETA'D - all mistakes are my own.

“How many times have we done this ‘last night on Earth’ thing now?”

Dean posed the question after a long period of silence, during which he and Castiel had downed their whiskey and tried to ignore the fact that tomorrow, the angel would be locked into heaven with the rest of his siblings.

Cas looked up from his tumbler and one side of his mouth lifted in a smirk. “Each of us individually, or a combined total?” He replied.

“Point.” Came Dean’s gruff response, throat raw from the combination of alcohol and emotion he was battling against at that moment.

Silence had always been easy for the two men – comfortable, normal. Tonight was different. The knowledge looming over both of their heads was like a weight, unspoken emotion like humidity in the air that made it heavy and hard to breathe.

Sam had ditched them hours ago, stumbling into one of the bedrooms in their motel suite and passing out with a gruff “g’night.” Since then, both Dean and Cas had spent most of their time in silence, thoughts lingering on the reality that they faced when dawn broke and they cast the spell that would pull the angels into heaven and seal them there, Castiel included.

“You sure there isn’t another way to do this? One that doesn’t involve you being permanently locked behind the pearly gates?” Dean looked at Cas this time when he spoke, and noticed the red rimming the other man’s eyes. He’d asked the question 1,000 times, but he couldn’t accept the thought of never seeing the angel again.

“If there was, we would have found it,” Castiel said. He met Dean’s gaze, and swallowed hard. “I must go, Dean. It’s the only way.” 

“Well… at least you aren’t a virgin this time around…” Dean cracked, trying to lighten the mood, his eyes flicking down to the other man’s lips as Cas ran his tongue across them. Both men recalled that night so many years ago when they had trapped Raphael in holy fire, after a failed attempt at getting Castiel laid. 

“I still fail to see the importance you have placed on that,” the angel responded. “While it was enjoyable at the time, I do not feel I would have lost anything from not experiencing intercourse before I returned home.” 

“That sucks, man. You should experience truly mind-blowing sex at least once,” Dean lamented. 

“The sex was more than satisfactory. But there was no emotional connection. I believe I would have preferred to… as you say… make love,” Castiel added air quotes around the last two words. “All of the memories from Jimmy made it seem more meaningful than I experienced.” 

"Well, angel boy, you gotta be in love to make love,” Dean pointed out to him, tipping his glass toward the other man to emphasize his point. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, a habit he had picked up from his years of tagging along with the Winchesters. “Yes, Dean, I am aware.” 

“It’s too bad, really. It is different, when you’re in love.” Dean polished off the last of his whiskey after he said it, mind drifting to Cassie, and Lisa. The closest Dean has ever let himself come to anything like a real relationship. But things with Cassie couldn’t work out, and the entire year he was with Lisa was a haze of emotion. He had loved her - still did, deep down, in a way - but he was too wrapped up in his own grief over Sam and his worries about Cas that he hadn’t loved her like he should have. Like she deserved. 

“Hmm.” Castiel responded. “Truly a pity then, that I have not had the chance.” 

The men locked eyes over the table then, and Cas once again ran his tongue over his lower lip. And that was all Dean could take. He made a sudden movement, shoving his glass and the two-thirds empty bottle of whiskey off of the table in a swing of his arm as he launched himself at the other man. 

“Screw it,” he muttered, grasping the back of Cas’ head and forcing their lips together. Cas’ eyes went wide, and he froze for a moment, before leaning into the other man’s touch, opening his mouth to allow Dean’s tongue inside. The two kissed passionately for a long moment before pulling back, each gasping for air. 

“C’mon,” Dean commanded, pulling Cas up by the arm and toward the couch on the other side of the room. Dean spun them about then, pushing the angel down onto the worn brown fabric, and climbing onto the furniture himself. 

“Dean?” Cas asked, watching as the other man situated himself across his lap. The question was obvious in the way that the angel tilted his head, and Dean grinned at him as he pressed himself down onto Castiel. 

“I’ll be damned if I let you get locked into Heaven with that pack of dicks without knowing what it feels like to make love,” the hunter said, closing the distance between their mouths again, and fisting his hand into Cas’ dark hair. 

The angel moaned as he responded in kind to Dean’s fierce kisses, running his own hands up Dean’s back and underneath of his t-shirt. His hands were fire on Dean’s skin, igniting him where they touched. Dean pulled back from the kiss, and tore his shirt off over his head, desperate for more contact with Cas’ skin. He then turned his attention to the other man’s shirt, growing increasingly frustrated with the buttons that ran down its front. However, he fought the urge to simply tear the shirt apart, reminding himself that ripping articles of clothing in half wasn’t necessarily normal for lovemaking. 

Cas pushed his hands away, and swiftly unbuttoned the shirt, removing both it, and the undershirt he wore underneath. 

Dean returned his mouth then, kissing his way down Castiel’s neck and chest, reverently touching every piece of available skin. Cas whimpered as Dean took one of his nipples into his mouth and bit down gently, not enough to hurt, but enough to send an electric shock of pleasure down his body. 

“Dean…” he whispered, as the other man continued to kiss his way down his body, edging ever closer to his aching, fully clothed groin. Dean looked up then, catching his gaze and reveling in how completely wrecked the angel looked. 

“Can I?” Dean asked, indicating the waistband of Cas’ dress slacks. Cas nodded, watching intently as the hunter unclasped and unzipped his pants. He lifted his hips slightly, allowing Dean to pull them free from underneath him and remove them completely, leaving him clad only in a pair of boxer shorts. 

Then, without warning, he resuming his kissing journey, teasing along the waist of the boxers, allowing his body to brush along Castiel’s cloth-covered erection. As soon as he felt the friction, Cas involuntarily thrust his hips upward, searching for more. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Dean said with a laugh, pushing the angel’s hips down with his hand. “The best part of making love is taking your time.” 

“This feels unfair,” Cas responded, chest heaving as he indicated his own near-naked body. Dean drank in the sight, sitting up to remove his own blue jeans in solidarity with the other man. 

“Better?” He asked as he shimmied out of the heavy fabric and left himself kneeling on the couch in only in his boxer briefs. 

“Marginally,” Cas answered, grabbing the other man’s wrist and pulling him back down to himself, relishing in the feel of their erections brushing against one another as Dean realigned himself on top of him. 

It was Castiel who initiated the kiss this time, deep and needy. He simultaneously reached his hand down and grasped Dean’s ass firmly, causing Dean to growl low in his throat. 

“Keep that up and we won’t be making love much longer,” the Winchester warned. 

“I need you, Dean,” the angel moaned, as Dean turned his attention to his ear lobe. “Dean, please.” 

Cas pushed the other man away, and cupped his hand around Dean’s groin, eliciting a shudder. He began to run his finger along the length of Dean’s confined erection, biting his lower lip as he looked into the hunter’s green eyes, pleading. 

“Yeah… yeah, okay,” Dean responded, scrambling off of the couch in search of his duffle bag. Castiel took that opportunity to pull his boxers off, eyes hungrily taking in the sight of Dean’s ass as he bent over to dig through his bag. “Like what you see?” the hunter asked as he turned around, a jar of vaseline clutched victoriously in his hand. He stopped short when he realized that the angel had removed his last layer of clothing. He licked his lips, and then cleared his throat. “If… if we’re going to take this to the next level, maybe we should move things into the other bedroom,” he suggested. “For Sammy’s sake…”

“Yes of course.” Cas stood up then, clothed in nothing but his socks, and brushed past Dean without a word into the second bedroom. Dean hurried to follow, shucking his own underwear as he did so.He found Castiel laid out on the bed, gently stroking his own member in expectation. Dean’s dick twitched, and he bit back a groan of need.

“You sure this is what you want, Cas?” He asked nervously. 

“Dean Winchester, I need you to make love to me,” the other man responded. “Please.” 

Dean made his way to him, popping the lid off the vaseline as he settled himself on the bed between Cas’ legs. Gently, he moved to take Cas’ hand from his erection, settling his own into its place and kissing the other man’s inner thigh. Slowly, he ran his hand up and down Castiel’s penis, his other hand pushing his leg open for better access to the lower part of his ass. 

“This will probably feel funny at first,” Dean warned. “If it’s too much, tell me.” 

He took Castiel’s erection in his mouth then, as he moved to gently push a vaseline-covered finger into his hole. Cas gasped at the intrusion, but didn’t fight him. Instead, the other man stifled any further noise and buried his hands in Dean’s hair as the hunter sucked the length of his cock. 

Dean took his time working Castiel open, peppering his skin with kisses as he took breaks from the blow job he was giving as a distraction. Cas was a needy mess, urging him on and repeating his name with increasing urgency. Finally, Dean decided the angel was ready, and lubricated his own achingly hard erection with some of the jelly-like substance before lining himself up with the other man. 

“Are you ready?” He asked, and Cas merely whined in response. Dean pushed in slowly, allowing Cas to adjust to the feeling as he settled himself inside of him. After a moment, he began to move in an easy rhythm. 

The two men locked eyes then, and Dean smiled softly. “Cas,” he whispered. 

“Dean,” came the expected response. 

Dean lowered himself as much as he was able, taking Castiel’s mouth with his own and kissing him fiercely. Emotion was thrumming through his body and he knew he was not going to last long. He felt too much, had wanted this for too long. Cas’ fingers dug into his hip as he thrust up to meet him, moaning into his mouth as they kissed and gasping as Dean hit his prostate and sent shockwaves of pleasure coursing through his hyper-sensitive body. 

“Dean, I am close,” he moaned, his fingernails digging deeper into the other man’s flesh. He could feel the heat building in him. Dean responded by grasping Castiel’s penis and moving in time to his own thrusts along its length. And after a few tugs, Cas lost control, leaving both mens’ skin coated in thick ribbons. 

“Oh, Cas, that was so hot,” Dean moaned, feeling his own orgasm mounting. He removed his hand from Castiel’s cock then, running his hand along the other man’s face until Cas took his fingers into his mouth and sucked his own semen off of them. “Oh, Jesus, fuck!” Dean cried, thrusting once more before tipping over the edge himself, pushed by Castiel’s sudden oral fixation. “Castiel!” He cried out, as he was consumed by pleasure. 

They lay gasping for air for a few minutes, before Dean rolled off of the other man, staring at the ceiling in silence as he caught his breath. He didn’t even care that he was slathered in drying come, or that his wilting cock was covered in vaseline, anal juices and his own semen. He was still riding high on his orgasm, and on the fact that he had finally taken things beyond tension-laden eye sex with Castiel. It was better than he had imagined it could be, and he regretted waiting until this night to do it. 

It was the angel who came around first, rolling onto his side and looking at Dean with a thoughtful expression. 

“Did you not say that it is necessary to be in love with someone to make love with them?” He asked, tilting his head again in that customary way he had. Dean smiled, and was silent for a moment. 

“So I did,” he responded. 

“You were right. It is different when you’re in love,” Castiel remarked, and Dean turned his gaze to him. 

“It is.” He said gruffly, before pulling the other man down for another lingering kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want this to have a sad ending. It could have, obviously. But, I decided against it. :)


End file.
